


Wolfy Went a Courting

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caretaking, Consensual Somnophilia, Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Somnophilia, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Voyeurism, hibernation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: A collection of the Lambert/Aiden + Geralt/Eskel(sometimes Jaskier) prompts from my tumblr. Sometimes the couples cross, but these are mostly stories where Lambert/Aiden and Geralt/Eskel are equal parts represented, not weighted towards one ship over the other.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 109
Kudos: 209





	1. Fine Way To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ended up with a few Lambert/Aiden + Geralt/Eskel (and sometimes Jaskier) prompts. Don't get me wrong, I'm very into it, the idea of them having sex near each other, getting turned on by each other, but still with their own partner is very appealing, but it gave me a hell of a time trying to figure out how to organize my prompts into fics. So far I'm going with: if the story is equal parts Lambert/Aiden as it is Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier, they go in this collection. Sorry if that makes looking for the ship or fic you want to read difficult, I appreciate everyone who reads, even if you're just looking for one particular story. Individual ratings on each chapter.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is me fucking with "Froggy Went a Courtin'." Because there are Wolves in each ship and I thought it was cute.
> 
> This was a prompt from discord, from the lovely marbienl13, who asked for all the Wolves hibernating together.
> 
> Rated E

They didn't time it well this year. They were supposed to stagger their arrival times, make sure they didn't all end up asleep at the same time and overwork Vesemir as he took care of their useless bodies. But the unseasonably good weather made them all twitchy—warm early winter was usually followed by terrible storms, freezing rain, sleet, shit they didn't want to deal with while climbing a mountain—and Lambert arrived the same morning as Eskel. Geralt tripped in with Jaskier that afternoon.

Between Aiden and Vesemir, they got Lambert and Eskel into the nest of blankets and furs in front of the fire. Vesemir had to add more blankets to make it bigger, he saw Geralt not far behind them and was already exhausted by the thought of the three of them sleeping together while he ran around keeping them safe.

They stripped them down and Vesemir stood up, a twinge in his back from lugging Eskel across the large front hall. “I need wood for the fire. You good to wipe them down?”

“Yeah.” Aiden eyed the wash basin sitting close to the fire, the water warming so as not to shock them awake. There was a stack of cloth nearby and a laundry basket, and he tried to remember Lambert's stammered confession.

“Cats got the emotion thing and we have this. Vesemir takes care of us when we're down, but there's some stuff he can't do. You could... only if you want. It might give me nice dreams.”

When Aiden established that: yes, he was allowed to touch Lambert's cock while he was asleep (fucking _hibernating_ ) and yes, there might be another semi-lucid Wolf laying next to them, he gladly accepted the responsibility. Lambert put up with enough of Aiden's bullshit, he could help for a week while his Wolf slept off the exertions of The Path.

Vesemir barely had time to go over what was necessary, “Feed the fire, crawl in and stroke their hair, or stroke somethin' else if they have the need... Eskel's always home first so he's up and around quicker, takes care of that part. Oh, make sure they don't get tangled in the furs or each other. They like being close and get twisted around. And they—” when they heard the front doors crash open.

“Someone!” Jaskier shouted, his voice strained. “Anyone! He started early!”

Leaving Aiden to watch over Eskel and Lambert, Vesemir jogged to the front of the hall to find Jaskier struggling with Geralt's overly large body. Vesemir took him easily, one hand around his hips, the other guiding a limp arm over his shoulders. “He passed out as soon as we hit the gates,” Jaskier said.

“Hard year?” Vesemir grunted.

“Seems so, we separated from mid-summer to fall and his purse was unusually light. He didn't want to talk about it.” A little ruffled from his unexpected load of Witcher, Jaskier's expression softened. He cupped a stubbled jaw, running his finger over too soft lips. “Set him up, I'll be back in shortly. Have to see to poor Roach.”

When Jaskier returned to the hall and made his way over to the large fire, he was surprised to find Lambert and Eskel already asleep. “Fuck, all of them?”

“All of them,” Vesemir grunted, setting out another wash bowl of water to heat near the fire. “Can you two take care of them? Things need doing around the keep, normally Eskel's up first—”

Jaskier waved his concerns away, sitting down on the edge of the mound of blankets and pulling Geralt out of his clothing. “We'll take care of them, you take care of the rest of the place. Can't have the castle fall down around our ears while they're out cold, now can we?”

Vesemir snorted and walked away. Geralt, Lambert and Eskel asleep at once would be a nightmare if he were on his own, but the bard knew what to do, they were in good hands.

The front doors opened and closed again, leaving Aiden and Jaskier alone with their three sleeping charges. “Uh, how do we... Lambert didn't really—”

“Explain? How shocking. Get a cloth and wipe him down, just a quick sponge bath, helps in the long run. I can get Eskel and Geralt, you concentrate on Lambert.” Jaskier got to work, humming softly and speaking in low, soothing tones to whichever Wolf he was currently touching.

A lump formed in Aiden's chest. When Lambert said he'd hibernate for a few days, he imagined a sleepy, cuddly lover who wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the first few days, snuggling close. But this... Lambert was _out_. Dead to the world kind of asleep. Though he rolled towards Aiden and his nose twitched, sniffing him out, he didn't wake when the doors scraped open or when the nest of blankets moved around him. He grabbed a cloth with shaking hands and wet it in the warm water, swiping it over Lambert's neck. What if he never woke up...

“It's scary at first,” Jaskier said, voice so quiet, Aiden didn't startle. “I'd never seen Geralt sleep this deep because they're trained to be always alert out on The Path, this is the first place they feel safe. And they are safe with us.”

“Yeah...” Aiden nodded, more to himself than to Jaskier and started cleaning Lambert again, mind focusing on the task. “He is safe.”

When all three were scrubbed and clean, Jaskier urged Aiden to strip down to his smalls and climb in between them. Geralt and Eskel curled around Jaskier the instant they smelled him, and Lambert locked around Aiden as soon as he was close enough to grab on. Ensconced together in the nest, Aiden felt the overwhelming heat of the Wolves permeating every part of him.

“Cats don't hibernate?” Jaskier asked. He carded his fingers through Geralt and Eskel's hair, pressing soft kisses to their necks here and there, but otherwise his eyes were on Aiden, watching for any further distress.

Aiden shrugged and pulled Lambert closer. He looked so helpless, so soft and open, lips parted, snoring a little... the protective fire burned inside Aiden, stronger than ever before. “School of the Cat doesn't winter, the caravan is always moving. We sleep when we're tired, eat when we need to. When The Path gets too tiring, we come back to the caravan to rest. Bears hibernate, I've heard, and Griffins roost. No one knows what the fuck Vipers do.” Witchers talked, like any other guild, they swapped stories with each other, but Aiden had never seen a Bear hibernate, or anything like that, he'd never seen...

“I'm not used to anyone trusting me like this,” he whispered into Lambert's hair. “Me an' Lambert, we've been together for a while, there's no one else I'd rather have at my back. But he's just—” Aiden didn't have words for it. They'd shared a bed, stayed in the same camp, he'd seen Lambert asleep before, but this was a whole new level. This was—this had to be—

“He loves you,” Jaskier said, stealing the thoughts from Aiden's mind. “They're terrible at saying it, but that's what this is. The moment I saw Geralt in such a deep sleep, I knew that's what he meant to show me, his love. And Eskel...” He smiled softly and pulled both tighter into his chest. They snuffled softly, Geralt's lips latching onto one of Jaskier's surprisingly strong pectorals for a sloppy kiss. “Once I saw Geralt and Eskel together, I couldn't help but love them both.”

The hall went quiet again, Geralt shifted under the blankets and furs, trying to wrap around Jaskier even more than he already was, and Eskel shifted to bury his nose in Jaskier's armpit, enjoying the thick scent he found there. After a long, silent moment, Aiden whispered, “I don't know if I deserve this kind of thing. This trust, it's... a lot.”

Jaskier shrugged and let his eyes close as well, the warm nest making him sleepy. “You Witchers are all the same, when will you learn that you actually deserve happiness? You should sleep now, they usually get horny after the first full night.”

Though he had no clue how you could tell a sleeping Witcher was horny, Aiden followed Jaskier's advice and closed his eyes. Lambert's arms squeezed him closer and they both started to purr. Jaskier said nothing about it.

* * *

Aiden woke the next morning to find Lambert humping against his ass, hard cock almost slotted between his cheeks. “What the—”

“Morning,” Jaskier panted. Aiden looked up and saw the bard straddling Geralt, pumping himself up and down on his cock, while one of his hands was wrapped around Eskel's erection as well. Geralt and Eskel were somehow still asleep, pushed in tight next to each other, growling softly, trying to lick and kiss but failing. The bard's chest shined with sweat, so he'd clearly been at it for a while. Aiden would marvel at being naked in the chill of the dining hall, but with the fire so close, and three heat generating Wolves nearby, he was feeling a little hot too, sweat beading on his neck and under his arms.

“Ack!” A warm tongue licked across the back of his neck. Lambert, he did that kind of shit when he was awake too so it wasn't a complete surprise. Aiden couldn't help but smile at that.

“Better take care of him,” Jaskier said, hips rolling. “He'll start grabbing at Geralt or Eskel, whoever he can reach. If they get tangled in the blankets, it's a nightmare to get them out again.” Just then, Eskel came with a grunt and Jaskier cooed before shifting all his focus to riding Geralt.

Lambert thrust against Aiden again, harder this time, a needy little whine falling from his lips. Aiden rolled them over and slid down, pinning Lambert's hips to the floor before taking his cock in his mouth. He tried not to think about the two other Witchers so near, in the caravan, sex happened whenever, there was always someone nearby, you learned to ignore company and focus on your partner. But Jaskier was fucking distracting. Love and desire rolled off of him like a dandelion seeding in the wind and Aiden could almost taste him. He closed his eyes and hummed around Lambert's cock. _Take care of him, you promised_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Vesemir always appeared when Jaskier wasn't on top of Geralt or Eskel (handy, that) offering him and Aiden food, water, or a break from their vigil. By day three, his checks got more frequent, the frown on his face deepening. That night over dinner, as he sat at the table and Jaskier and Aiden ate bowls of rich stew from inside the nest. The agreed to put on a shirt so Vesemir could stand to look at them, covered as they were in the scent of his pups.

“They don't usually go this long,” he said. “Eskel arrives first, he's only down for two days. Geralt maybe two and a half, Lambert never goes longer than four days. Hmm...”

Swallowing a mouthful of stew, Aiden tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. “What's hmm? Are they alright?” He tried to keep his thoughts to himself, the little voice in his head that whispered _what if he doesn't wake up again? what if you can't take care of him?_ was driving his anxiety higher and higher, Jaskier's soothing voice and the smell of Lambert so happy and content were the only things keeping him together.

A small smile tugged at Vesemir's lips before he nodded. “They're fine. I was simply thinking: this is how it used to be. When the keep was full, packs would sleep together, the shared heat and comfort keeping them asleep for longer, but when they woke, they were more rested.” He shook his head, still smiling. “It's been years since they've hibernated together, since I've seen the old pack ways.”

“Tell us?” Jaskier asked. Aiden nodded, he too wanted to hear more about the School of the Wolf, what it was like when it wasn't just these sad remains clinging to one another.

Vesemir told them stories for the rest of the night, of his own pack, Barmin and Rennes, the men he trained with, the only survivors of his year. Eskel and Geralt used to hibernate with Remus and Frank before they were lost, and Lambert... “Well, he always would've been part of their pack.” His eyes skated over his last three pups and Vesemir sighed. “I try so hard to do right by them. There's been... too many mistakes.”

“You did what you had to,” Jaskier said. Their dinner long finished, he curled up between Geralt and Eskel once again, stroking Geralt's hair before kissing over Eskel's scars, whispering soft words to them, making plans for when they woke.

Aiden curled around Lambert, burying his nose under his ear. How he wanted to lick and groom, he knew it wasn't a Wolf thing, but Lambert had grown used to it. He even said he liked it. But in front of Jaskier... he didn't think he could. It was a private part of his relationship with Lambert, and now that he just found out the stupid Wolf loved him, he wanted to keep it private.

When Jaskier's breathing evened out and sleep overtook him, Aiden started licking up Lambert's neck, getting the hair at his nape. He finished with Lambert's beard before he was too tired and joined the others in sleep.

* * *

Morning on the fifth day, Geralt stirred first. Jaskier sighed and rolled over, his hand darting down to his cock, only to have a large, scarred hand push him away. “I'm up... I think. How long?”

“Five days.” Jaskier shimmied up, combing his fingers through tangled white hair. There was no way to keep it tamed, gods knew he tried every year, but at least it cooperated once Geralt was up and around. “Can I get you anything? Food? Water?”

“Blow job?” Eskel mumbled. With a delighted squeak, Jaskier hugged him close, trying (and failing) to wrap his arms around both Witchers. They were too large for their own good and the bard could barely contain them.

Aiden looked down at Lambert in his arms, mouth open, a surprisingly delicate snore rumbling from him. “He'll be up soon,” Geralt mumbled, trying to sit up.

Jaskier was still fussing. “You'll give yourself a head rush, lay back down—”

“Been laying down for five days, apparently.”

Vesemir appeared with some of the left over stew along with a mug each. “Water first,” he said. “Ale later today.”

They gladly ate and caught up on what they missed, but Lambert stayed asleep. Aiden held him tighter. Geralt and Eskel offered to stay until Lambert woke, but they needed a bath and to stretch their legs, Jaskier herded them down to the hot springs, leaving Aiden alone with his sleeping Wolf for the first time.

He tried not to worry, the others seemed fine, a little sore and slow, but alive. Lambert would wake up. He was going to wake up. Any minute now, those golden eyes would open up and look at him, smiling that crooked smirk and he'd say—

“I can hear you panicking from here,” Lambert grumbled. With his face smashed into Aiden's chest, the words sounded a little muffled, but fuck, they were the most beautiful words Aiden had ever heard.

“Fuck, you bastard!” Cupping a hand under Lambert's jaw, he pushed their lips together, kissing deep and hard, just what he needed. “Five fucking days!”

“I know, sorry. It's not usually that long.” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Lambert pulled Aiden closer and smiled when he heard that panicked heart finally start to slow. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You're welcome.” Aiden twitched in his arms. He couldn't touch Lambert enough, which was insane, considering they'd just spent a week in the same nest of blankets and furs. “And I love you too, you ass. Fine way to tell me.”

“What can I say? Guess I don't have that emotional intelligence you Cats are famous for.” This time, Aiden smacked him before kissing him.

The rest of the winter passed normally: training, reading, cheating each other at Gwent, fucking, loving, but Aiden would never forget that first week, when he found out what it was like to love a Wolf.


	2. What Are We Betting Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing they knew about Aiden, it was his competitive streak. All Witchers had one, but Cats were just more, when it came to any emotion. Competition wasn't simple fun to them, any sport was blood sport if you tried hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Geralt/Eskel and Lambert/Aiden in a blowjob contest, maybe with partners swapped. The idea of Geralt having to deal with Aiden's insanity was too good, so partner swap it was.
> 
> Rated E

Winter was boring. While it was good to have a roof over their heads, a warm bed, hot meals, and all the pleasurable bed company one could need, filling the endless hours after being snowed in for the season was So. Fucking. Boring. They could only train so long during the day; Eskel had probably read every book in the library by now, and if Lambert brewed another batch of moonshine (this one was different, he insisted, even though they all tasted like burning regret) Vesemir was going to throw him out one of the towers. Even the hot springs were _too relaxing_ after a whole day soaking with nothing else to do.

Usually, they spent all the down time gambling, fucking, or both. The addition of Aiden this year made it especially interesting. Geralt had to admit, the Cat had some good ideas. “I hear you two at night,” he purred, Lambert dozing across his lap, absolutely melting under the petting fingers. The School of the Wolf might play tough, but they were all puppies deep down, and Aiden had half a mind to make them all melt under his pets... “I know what you get up to.”

“Is that so?” Eskel grunted. Geralt was leaning against his shoulder mostly asleep, letting Eskel tangle his fingers in silky white locks. “You say that like you're completely silent. We hear you too, you know.”

“Yeah.” Eyes still closed, Geralt nuzzled deeper into Eskel's side. “We also know how to get those noises out of Lambert, we know exactly what you're doing.”

“I figured as much.” He went silent, continuing to stroke Lambert, waiting. Eskel shifted, eyes flicking up to Aiden a little too often. “Care to make it interesting?”

They drew lots to see what partner they got, and there was an awkward moment when Geralt and Aiden found themselves partnered together. Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert fooled around most winters, falling into whatever bed was closest, but Aiden and Lambert were more exclusive. Sort of. When the Cat came to stay, Lambert was his, no sharing. It was a damn shame...

But if there was one thing they knew about Aiden, it was his competitive streak. All Witchers had one, but Cats were just _more_ , when it came to any emotion. Competition wasn't simple fun to them, any sport was blood sport if you tried hard enough. Straightening up, he nodded. “Alright, let's get this show on the road.”

A blow job contest. It sounded so juvenile, like something the initiates thought up after getting into the wine cellar, drunk on half a sip. But Aiden had this way about him, he was... magnetic, even to Geralt and Eskel. He made everything more fun, be it morning training, a game of Gwent, or a fucking blow job contest in the dead of winter when they were all bored out of their skulls.

“I know Lambert likes having his face fucked, but how about you boys? Wanna see who lasts longer?” The gauntlet had been thrown, partners assigned, and now, to the main event.

Stretched out on Geralt's large bed, not a stitch between them, Lambert rubbed his head against Aiden's bare shoulder. “You're fucking insane.” Aiden leaned up just far enough to snatch a kiss, opening his mouth to let Lambert's tongue lick across his, exploring every nook and cranny before he tasted of Geralt's cock. “I love it.” They lay back, two sets of attentive eyes watching the older Wolves expectantly.

“Well?” Aiden asked. He extended his arms up over his head, assuming the position they all agreed to. He arched one scarred eyebrow and Geralt licked his lips. “Mount up.” Brushing their shoulders together in one last show of solidarity—acknowledging that they were all helpless against Lambert's insane fucking Cat—Geralt and Eskel climbed on the bed.

Aiden bit his lip as that thick cock hung in front of his face, a low purr rumbling from his chest. Lambert had to stop himself from leaning up to lick and taste Eskel; a full season without the cock king of Kaer Morhen in his bed and he missed the thick piece between Eskel's legs, he was more than ready to dive in, open his lips and let Eskel take what he wanted.

“We all remember the rules? First one to come loses, hands pinned to the bed, no tricks—Lambert this means you.” Aiden was proud that he managed to keep the shake out of his voice, because with Geralt's cock hovering just above his lips? Yes, he was having, uh... a bit of trouble concentrating. The heft of it was... fuck, he just wanted to hold it in his hand, caress it, feel it. Not as big as Eskel, but close. Lambert had this to himself for how many years? Fuck...

He swallowed, then remembered the more saliva in his mouth the better. Licking his lips, he nodded up at the White Wolf. “Go.” Aiden and Lambert's mouths fell open and Geralt and Eskel pushed in.

They started slow, the point of the bet was to last. In truth, Geralt wasn't entirely sure what they were trying to prove. Was it that Aiden was better at sucking cock than Lambert? Or who could fuck a face the longest? He honestly could not remember, they emptied too many bottles of Lambert's vile moonshine the night Aiden cooked up this fucking plan.

Lambert and Eskel had an obvious advantage, they knew what the other liked, but if the bet was to last, maybe Geralt had the edge here... yet the excitement of a new partner ( _this_ new partner, Aiden, a crazy Cat whose eyes sparkled with mad glee) might push Geralt over the edge. A warm tongue lashed against the underside of his cock and he groaned, trying not to loose himself so quickly.

As soon as he felt the back of Aiden's throat, he eased off, pulling his hips back before thrusting in again. Next to them on the bed, he heard a soft sputter from Lambert and a whispered apology from Eskel. He tried not to go too hard, but Aiden was silent under him, tongue working overtime to stimulate on every thrust. Geralt made the mistake of gazing down and found himself pinned in place by those eyes. They were the same Witcher yellow they all had, yet not quite... there was an imperfection in them, a shimmer of green mixed in. _Mesmerizing_.

Pulling his mind back to the task at hand, Geralt arched, rolling and thrusting deep, making Aiden gag a little for the very first time. He took it well, though, relaxing his throat and taking Geralt somehow deeper.

There was a soft moan next to him, Geralt couldn't tell if it came from Eskel or Lambert, and he really didn't care, he couldn't look away from Aiden's eyes. They drew him in, no fucking wonder Lambert agreed to be monogamous during the winters he visited; they always said never stick your dick in crazy, but crazy was an amazing fuck.

He tightened his grip around Aiden's wrists and sped up, hips snapping a little harder. Geralt's breath sped up too, he was too distracted to pay attention to what was going on next to them. Aiden's tongue was... fucking magical. It wrapped around his cock, applying pressure in all the right places, until, “Fuck!” until—

In the end, Geralt wasn't sure who came first. He knew _he_ came, felt Aiden swallow around him, letting out a filthy moan. When he managed to open his eyes again, he found Eskel in a similar wrecked state, Lambert smirking like the cat who got the cream.

He rolled off Aiden and collapsed onto the bed, waiting for his heart to slow. Finally, Geralt shook his head. “No more of this 'Lambert's mine,' bullshit. There's room in my bed for all of you.” _And if you think that's the last time I'm getting your mouth, you are sadly mistaken, kitty cat..._ Geralt did not say out loud, but he knew Aiden understood.

Heaving a performative sigh, Aiden threw his arm across his eyes. “If I must, I must.”

The rest of the winter passed without incident. Aiden still proposed insane games and bets, crawling under tables to suck Lambert off while Geralt did the same for Eskel, but at night, he folded into their arms just like Lambert did, warm and safe in the puppy pile on Geralt's bed. “Alright,” he mumbled, half asleep, rubbing his face against Eskel's back before curling into Lambert. “Maybe it is nicer here.”


	3. Can All Witchers Do That, Or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Winter is a time for us to relax, unwind a little.” That is what Geralt told him, and Jaskier thought he understood. What he definitely did not expect to see was Aiden stretched out in front of the big kitchen fire without a stitch on, making eyes at Lambert as the Wolf sat at the table sorting his Gwent cards. Of all the fucking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> araglas1989 requested bendy cats and wolves able to like their *things* clean. I couldn't help but write Jaskier's reaction to the sight.
> 
> Rated M

“Winter is a time for us to relax, unwind a little.” That is what Geralt told him, and Jaskier thought he understood. He'd seen Geralt relaxed, late at night when they were both a little bit drunk (Jaskier more so) Geralt would cuddle up to him, holding him close and placing smacking kisses along his neck, or he'd giggle and smile at any old joke Jaskier cracked. He expected winter to be more of the same.

What he definitely did not expect was seeing Lambert's... partner? Paramour? It was unclear, at any rate, Jaskier did not expect to see Aiden stretched out in front of the big kitchen fire without a stitch on, making eyes at Lambert as the Wolf sat at the table sorting his Gwent cards. Of all the fucking things. “In a minute,” he said, clearly responding to something Aiden said before Jaskier walked into the hall, though what more he needed to say short of being completely naked in the great hall was beyond Jaskier's knowledge.

Aiden pushed out a lip in a pout and stretched out one leg. Jaskier's heart skipped a beat. He knew what Geralt's cock looked like, thick and perfect, more than enough to satisfy. Jaskier liked to have it in his mouth or his hand, liked to ride it, or stroke it while he pumped into Geralt's beautiful ass. Aiden's cock was almost as large, even with his slim hips and trimmer build, he looked almost as _well proportioned_. Fuck, did they breed Witchers for cock size? Jaskier tried not to lick his lips, he didn't want to ogle another man's lover (well, not another Witcher's lover, seemed a dangerous thing) but Aiden was right fucking there, showing himself for the world.

Lambert let out a soft chuckle, not looking up from his cards. “Aiden, be nice. You'll give the human a heart attack.”

“Mmm, he doesn't have to look.” Aiden said this while pushing himself up into a back bend, cock now on even more of a display, along with his pert ass. Jaskier swallowed and tried to leave the hall, but his feet were frozen in place, eyes glued to the very naked, very attractive Witcher in front of the fire. And Lambert seemed... fine with it?

Lambert shook his head. “Aiden,” he tried again.

This time, Aiden lowered himself back onto the furs and bent forward, very far forward, until his chest was flush with his leg. “Lambert.”

“In a minute.”

With a dramatic sigh, Aiden shifted again, parting his legs and arching his back until his mouth touched his— “Fuck,” Jaskier gasped.

There was a soft, wet sound as Aiden licked his... fuck, it had to just be the head of his cock, being able to get more, well, that was beyond the capabilities of the human body, Witcher or not, it was—

“What's going on?” Jaskier almost jumped out of his skin when Geralt appeared next to him, shirt gloriously open, hair down and free. Yes, more relaxed, fewer clothes, but not fucking naked in the main hall.

Wrapping an arm around Jaskier's hips, he pulled him close and kissed his temple before sliding his eyes to Aiden and his antics. “For fuck sake, Lambert, just give him the attention he wants.”

A muffled grunt of agreement was all the noise Aiden made, and Lambert threw down the remainder of his deck. “Fine. You have my attention now.” He flopped down onto the furs and moved in close, close enough to also lick Aiden's cock. Jaskier couldn't see what was happening, not with Aiden's well muscled leg blocking the view, but there was definitely a lot of sucking noises, noises Jaskier was very familiar with, then a soft whisper of, “Greedy.”

“Let's leave them to it.” Jaskier jumped again at the soft voice in his ear, but let Geralt drag him from the hall. Neither of them pretended that Jaskier wasn't walking funny, his cock almost painfully hard in his breeches.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “Can you, is that, uh... a Witcher thing? The bending?”

Geralt didn't reply so much as give one of his classic, “Hmms,” and continued to pull Jaskier through the halls.

Once they were safe in Geralt's bedroom, he set Jaskier on the bed and stood in front of the fire. Without a word, Geralt stripped down, exposing more moon pale skin. He slowly sat down on the rug in front of his own fire and started to bend forward.

“Geralt...” Jaskier said. He didn't know why, he just needed to say the name, make sure this was really happening. That the love of his life was about to show him that he could actually suck his own—

Lips settled around the head of his cock and golden eyes twinkled up at him. Jaskier gasped. “Fuck.”


	4. Best Show in All of Kaedwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Lambert what the hell was going on, he wouldn't have a good answer, but his winters were not lonely, and even though he never had a guest, he still got to get off, even if it was his own hand, watching Geralt and Eskel was better than a sad wank in his own too cold bed. No, Lambert's winters were no lonely at all.
> 
> When he met Aiden, suddenly, his year out on The Path was no longer lonely either. Aiden, who was smart, sexy, and ten pounds of crazy in a five pound sack, but Lambert was infatuated from the moment they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Lambert consensual exhibitionism for Geralt/Eskel, requested by anon. This is the prompt that made me realize I really have a thing for Geralt/Eskel + Lambert/Aiden, and I'm 99% sure it's Stardustlupin's fault, but no complaints here :)
> 
> Rated E (for exhibitionist)

Geralt and Eskel were _a thing_. Had been for a long time, probably longer than Lambert had been alive. After the castle was invaded... well, they didn't talk about that. _After_ , they clung to each other even more than they had before, the last remaining students from their class. They already shared the same room, but they salvaged one of the instructor beds and now their bed frame took up half the chamber, filling the rest of the room with comfortable chairs, books, anything they could get their hands on, anything to fill the space where brothers used to be. It was what they needed, they had to go from “Geralt and Eskel who fucked during the winter,” to “Geralt and Eskel, who loved each other and didn't care who knew.”

Lambert had no one. All his class mates were dead, no more friends to hold as they picked up their lives, just fucking no one... Until he had them.

It took all of a week for Eskel to show up at his door and nod down the hall. “Sleep with us.” Lambert's mouth dropped open and he rolled his eyes. “In the bed. There's lots of room.” Only one year on The Path, Lambert was used to spending his days, his nights, his _life_ , in the trainee dorms, sharing a room with four, sometimes five other boys. Having his own room was... too weird. He gathered his pillow and blanket and followed Eskel down the hall.

Geralt was waiting for them, eyes half closed. He rolled over towards the wall, leaving more than enough room for Eskel and Lambert. Eskel got in first and watched Lambert expectantly. When he didn't move, he sighed. “Get in.”

“Uh... you don't want the spot by the fire?” Geralt was on the inside of the bed, closest to the cold wall, and Eskel in the middle... It was their fucking room, why didn't they want the best spots?

Eskel rolled over to settle in Geralt's arms. “Don't need the fire, I've got him. Good night.”

Eskel closed his eyes, but Geralt watched him until Lambert climbed into bed, making sure to stay towards the edge of the mattress so he didn't crowd them. The bed was warm and soft, way better than Lambert's, and he was asleep in seconds. He thought the awkwardness of having two naked bedfellows (who were sleeping with each other but not with him) would make it weird, but that was the furthest thing from his mind as he drifted off.

Eskel invited him the next night too. And the next, and the next. Eventually, Lambert started getting a little more comfortable in the big room, the big bed. Sometimes, he woke up to find Geralt and Eskel lazily kissing on the other side of the mattress. It was their room, and they were letting him stay so the howling of the freshly dead didn't haunt them all, he didn't want his presence to stop them, but should he go? Leave them some privacy? He had to disrupt their sex life at least a little...

Until Lambert learned without a doubt that Geralt and Eskel's sex life was just fine, whether he was there or not. He knew better than to fall asleep on his stomach after polishing off a new batch of moonshine, but he fucking did it anyway and woke in the middle of the night with a desperate need to piss. Or maybe the rhythmic rocking of the bed woke him up, either way, Lambert opened his eyes to find Eskel's naked back a few inches away from him, hips pumping as he and Geralt growled.

“Uh, fuck sorry... I can leave.” It was the middle of the night and freezing, Lambert did not fancy a trip back to his room through the cold halls. He barely liked the idea of tripping down to the privy. But if they needed time alone...

“No,” Geralt growled out. Eskel was wider than even the White Wolf, but with his head leaned back on Eskel's shoulder, Lambert saw Geralt's face, sweating and flushed as Eskel fucked into him. His hand was down between his legs, jerking his cock hard. “Stay. Please.” So Lambert stayed, and watched them finish getting off. It was... fuck, it was really hot.

As soon as Eskel came—grunting and biting down on Geralt's shoulder—Geralt followed shortly after, his hair cascading over warm honey colored skin. Lambert excused himself to take care of business and returned to find Eskel asleep in Geralt's arms. Geralt stroked his hair and kissed across his forehead. They cleaned up while Lambert was gone, only the lingering smell of sex hinting towards what just happened.

“I can go,” Lambert offered again.

Geralt shook his head, eyes still on Eskel's sleeping face. “Stay. Please?” The same words as before, almost whispered now instead of grunted.

Lambert got back into bed. He tried to go back to sleep, closed his eyes, rolled away to face the fire, but sleep wouldn't come... “Why'd you two want me in here with you? Is it some game?” Fuck, wasn't that the last thing he needed? All his friends gone, only the golden boys of Kaer Morhen left for company, and they only wanted him as a prop for their sex games. Wasn't that just Lambert's fucking life?

“I told Eskel to invite you,” Geralt said. Lambert rolled over, staring up into golden eyes. He thought—it had to be Eskel's idea, he was the soft one, the nice one. Geralt was a brooding lump who never let anyone inside his head, no one except Eskel... and now Lambert, apparently.

He opened his mouth, gaping for a moment. “Why?”

Geralt took a deep breath, probably breathing in Eskel's scent more than anything else. He took another moment to choose his words. “We only had our own room for a few years. Before that, we shared with Clovis, Frank, and Gardis. The sound of them sleeping, breathing, whispering in the night, it's... I miss it.” He kissed Eskel's temple again. “They used to watch us fuck. Called it the best show in all of Kaedwen. I miss that too.” Leaning his head back, Geralt settled into the pillows, turning his face away from Lambert. “You don't have to stay. But I'd like you to. We both would.”

So, Lambert stayed. And he spent the rest of winter watching Geralt and Eskel fuck. They never invited him to join, only to watch. Sometimes he jerked off while they did it, other times he waited until they were asleep, or even went back to his own room so he could spread out and push two fingers in his hole, imagining he had a lover this winter too. Other times, after Eskel fell asleep in Geralt's arms, Geralt would beckon him closer, sharing their warmth.

And every time Lambert nodded and slid it to spoon next to Eskel, Geralt whispered, “Thank you for staying.”

They got more creative over the years. The nights Geralt truly wanted to show off—hair loose and glorious, back arching, muscles glistening from a massage Eskel just gave him—they asked Lambert to sit in the chair in front of the fire and they put on a real show. Multiple positions, multiple angles, Eskel turning them, holding Geralt's ass cheeks open to show Lambert his hole, “It's so pretty, isn't it? I just want to eat him up.” And then Eskel did, rearranging them so Geralt's ass was up in the air, presented like a treat. Eskel licked up his crack, slurping like it was the finest taste in all the Continent.

They didn't mind if Lambert took himself in hand in front of them, not on those nights, not ever. In fact, sometimes Geralt helped. He leaned over the side of the bed, spreading his cheeks, letting Eskel's come drip down his balls. With a cheeky wink that had no right to be that sexy, he licked his lips. “C'mon, give me more.”

That was as close as Lambert ever got to _participating_. Standing up, his dick hard in his hand, so fucking close to coming—a few more strokes was all it took and he spilled across the small of Geralt's back, or over his ass cheeks, adding to Eskel's mess. Geralt purred, smiling softly into the sheets. “Mmm, thank you.” Without fail, every time Lambert was invited to come on Geralt (never _in_ him) Eskel growled playfully and pulled him back up the bed, licking Lambert's spend, then his own from Geralt's skin, before collapsing and passing out for the night.

If you asked Lambert what the hell was going on, he wouldn't have a good answer, but his winters were not lonely, and even though he never had a guest, he still got to get off, even if it was his own hand, watching Geralt and Eskel was better than a sad wank in his own too cold bed. No, Lambert's winters were no lonely at all.

When he met Aiden, suddenly, his year out on The Path was no longer lonely either. Aiden, who was smart, sexy, and ten pounds of crazy in a five pound sack, but Lambert was infatuated from the moment they met. Brown hair sweeping into his eyes, he threw his head back, showing off a long, bite-able neck. “You're pretty fun for a Wolf, though you were all boring rule followers,” he said.

Lambert snorted. “Oh, if you only knew...” He held his tongue though, he didn't want to share what he, Geralt and Eskel had during the winter (if they even had anything, he wasn't totally clear on that).

But after a few weeks in Aiden's company, Lambert learned the Cat might have more in common with the School of the Wolf than they all thought. It started in a tavern, Lambert sat at their table, waiting for Aiden to come back with the next round of drinks. Aiden dropped two tankards on the table before he dropped himself in Lambert's lap, pert little ass rubbing over his cock, bringing it to attention.

Lambert jumped, but grabbed Aiden's hips to hold him steady. They were in a dark corner and no one looked twice at them, but still... “Aiden, the fuck?”

His hips kept wiggling, and he grabbed Lambert's hand, guiding it over the equally interested cock in Aiden's breeches. “I like it. I like knowing anyone could see us... is this okay?”

“It's, uh... fuck.” He leaned his head between Aiden's shoulder blades, letting him wiggle and rub to his heart's content. If they got thrown out of the tavern, it was no big deal they were just here for a meal, which they already ate, there really was no downside to letting Aiden get them off in the back corner of a semi-crowded tavern.

Aiden did not get them off, but it was fucking close. When he started purring, he slipped off Lambert's lap and bolted down his drink, urging Lambert to do to the same before they ran outside and finished the job in the alley. Lambert had fucked in allies before, they were a little closer to the street than normal, but Aiden liked the idea that they could be seen, and Lambert was _very_ familiar with that sort of fetish.

He let Aiden go down on him, humping into his leg, and after they both came down, Lambert whispered, “You should winter with me. You and my brothers, you have a lot in common.”

He blamed the lack of blood in his brain, Lambert wasn't about spilling Wolf School secrets, but Aiden was keen to come with him. And Lambert wanted him to come. Aiden's smell, his skin, his eyes, fuck, he was so perfect. They had fun together, slept tangled in each other's arms at night; Lambert had never had something like what Geralt and Eskel had, he didn't think it was for him, but now that he had Aiden and the deep peace that came from a lover he got along so well with... yeah, he got it now. He understood Eskel's hungry gaze as he looked at Geralt, or Geralt's doe eyes when Eskel kissed him, it was beautiful, and Lambert couldn't wait to show Aiden off to them.

 _Literally_.

And that's how they ended up here: in Geralt and Eskel's large bed, Lambert fully clothed, Aiden without a stitch on, spread across his lap with three of Lambert's fingers inside of him. Eskel sat in one of the comfy chairs, Geralt sitting in his lap. You wouldn't know it to look at them, especially because Geralt was larger than life in so many ways, but Eskel actually had a good bit of bulk on him, easily able to wrap around Geralt completely, hold him safe and secure while they fucked... or while they watched Lambert and Aiden fuck.

“The Cat caravan,” Aiden whispered by way of explanation. “It's hard to be alone there, you get used to fucking in front of an audience. What can I say? I get off on it.”

So Lambert promised an audience, and Geralt and Eskel were very keen on it too.

Lambert's cock strained inside his breeches, he wanted to get out of his clothes so fucking bad, but Aiden wanted to be shown off, to rub himself silly against Lambert's thigh then roll over and show his belly, offering his cock, balls and hole for Lambert to touch and caress, while two pairs of golden eyes watched them.

After another minute, Aiden repositioned himself so his ass was in Lambert's lap, cock in the perfect spot to be stroked and fondled as he arched back on the bed, cooing and growling in equal measure. So far, Geralt and Eskel had been silent, save for the needy little moans Geralt made whenever Eskel ran his fingers over the head of his cock. With Aiden hovering on the edge, Eskel finally spoke.

“Stroke him slow, Lambert, make him want it.”

Lambert immediately slowed down his strokes to an almost glacial pace. Aiden whined and thrust his hips up, but didn't demand a change of pace, it looked like he was perfectly happy to let Eskel lead them, as long as they all got off in the end.

“Use your other hand to play with his nipples, one at a time.” Eskel's instructions kept coming, and Aiden kept getting more and more keyed up. “Just the head now, circle your finger around it... role him over, I want to see his hole. Purr for us, Aiden, that's a good kitty.”

Lambert was still dressed. Eskel and Geralt were still dressed, only Aiden was naked, and now mewling, begging to come. “Fuck, Lambert, Eskel... please.”

A small smile spread across Eskel's lips. He leaned forward and kissed up the back of Geralt's neck before whispering, “Make him come for us.”

Lambert wrapped his whole hand around Aiden's cock, jerking quickly. He was so on edge, he came with only two pumps, his tight ass rubbing against Lambert's cock enough to make him spill in his breeches. “Fuck,” he hissed, stroking Aiden through it. He looked up to find Geralt humping the air, Eskel's hand across his hips, but not touching his cock.

Aiden collapsed across Lambert, boneless and exhausted. “That was nice, thank you for the show. Allow us to return the favor.” Eskel urged Geralt to his feet and stripped them both. As they watched Eskel push Geralt back into the chair and go down on his knees, licking at his hole, Lambert threw off his sticky clothes and settled Aiden under the covers.

They watched, transfixed as Geralt moaned around four of Eskel's thick fingers, tongue lapping at his hole as well. Geralt came with a shout, already on edge from watching Aiden, and slumped over the back of the chair. With a few quick strokes, Eskel spilled across Geralt's back, then knelt down to lick it up.

Show now over, Aiden purred, leaning back into Lambert. “Best show in all of Kaedwen.”


End file.
